Mario Party Mini-game Battles
Mario Party Mini-game Battles! is a Mario Party game based on mini-games. We expect more info in the future. ''Intro'' ''Story'' Mario and his friends are golfing until Wario started to cheat. They broke up into a fight thus Peach and Daisy decided to have a battle of mini-games. The one won the battle and could call him the "Star of the Games"! ''What does this game include'' *Over 200 classic and new mini-games. *All the characters from previous Mario Party games. *10 different modus. *A shop for purchasing all types of stuff. *And much, much more. ''Boards and Details'' ''Boards'' *Board 1. Mushroom Voyage. This board plays on a ship with tons of mushroom onboard. *Board 2. Diamond Mine. This board plays inside a mine full of diamonds and other gems. *Board 3. Cloudy Beanstalk. This board plays in the cloudy sky with a huge beanstalk. *Board 4. Hounted Garden. This board plays in the garden of Big Boo's Mansion. *Board 5. Palm Calm Beach. This board plays on the beach near Hotstone Volcano. (More details comming soon.) ''Spaces'' ''Versus Mode Spaces'' *All VS space (Blue) *2 VS 2 space (Red) *3 VS 1 space (Green) *1 VS 1 VS 2 space (Yellow) *Players VS CPUs space (Pink) (When playing with 4 players it changes into a 1 VS 5 space) *1 VS 5 space (Purple) ''Story Mode Spaces'' *All VS space (Blue) *2 VS 2 space (Red) *3 VS 1 space (Green) *Battle space (Grey) *Lucky space (Rainbow) (Gives you a choice of 3 cards to choose from) *1 VS 1 space (White) (The card can't be used at the end of a turn, you need to touch someone else, then a message appears if you want to challange him.) *Boost space (Light blue) (Give you another dice) ''Extra Mode Course Spaces'' *All VS space (Blue) *4 VS 4 space (Orange) *7 VS 1 space (Lemon green) *6 VS 2 space (Violet) *Battle space (Grey) ''Modes'' ''Versus Mode'' This mode is identical to party mode in other Mario Party games. You travel on one of the boards but this time you collect cards. At the end of each turn all players choose wich card they want to use. There are 6 types of cards: *All VS Card *2 VS 2 Card *3 VS 1 Card *1 VS 1 VS 2 Card *Players VS CPUs Card (not posseble to get when playing with 4-players) *1 VS 5 Card (5th player is a random chosen character controled by a CPU) When the players are done choosing wich card they want, 1 card would be randomly chosen and the players need to play a mini-game in the style the card showed you. Every card has his own use in this game and so the amount of points you get from it. At the end of every versus, the one with the most points wins and would be called the "Star of all Games". The point settings are as followed: ''Story Mode'' In story mode you travel through all the boards the defeat the other players, there is no multi-player involved in this mode! The goal is to complete the most mini-games with everything you got! This mode is per board 10 turns long. After the 10th turn you will get to the reward stage, the amount of points you get is determined on wich place you won in all the mini-games. The point count is as followed: The point settings are as followed: After finishing the board you need to battle against another character in one of the special mini-games. Each board has one special-mini game themed to the board itself. These mini-games are: Bosses In this game you fight a boss after the last turn. The bosses are: *Goomba King *Mega Shyguy *Big Boo *Evil Ukiki *Lakitu The following bosses are rare in every board: *Snowman *UFO The following bosses are Story Mode only: *Bowser?... *Cursed Star Remember that the normal and rare bosses are only for Versus Mode! The chance of fighting one of the bosses is different in every board. It goes like folowed: Credits *Major edits: BlackStone187 *Catogories: MarioPhineas78 Characters All-Around * * Technique * * Powerful * * Speedy * * Unlockable Characters All- Around * Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games